Human
Sypnosis Amy Foster ran away. After her parents disappeared one day after school, she found that she was being followed by men in black cloaks. All she has for defense is an amazing skateboarding girl, Evee, and her dog, Nava. As she descovers that she can no longer contact Sophie, Amy meets Nevada Shore, Alma Mazzei, Jackie Bluhove and Miriam (Mimi) Liber, one of her new friends a traitor, and another a failure. To find her parent and contact Sophie, Amy must take her friends on an dangerous mission... One that could kill them all. Day 1: Chapter 1: “Nat!” My best friend, Aurora, called as she caught up to me. “That was an amazing game! Your so much so much better at soccer now!”. It was true. My team had won five to twenty one. I made fifteen of the twenty one goals. Guess mallowmelt makes me more athletic. “Can I walk home with you today?” Aurora asks me “Mom has a work meeting until midnight. And dad is in New York for who knows what” I nod. Since I got back from the Lost Cities, Aurora has done all the talking. For me, there is nothing to talk about. Or at least that I can tell her. Or anybody. I almost cried today when mom asked if I wanted beans for lunch or sushi. SUSHI WITH SOY SAUCE. She basically said Soybean. After a couple minutes of Aurora’s ranting, we get to my house. It's the same house that my parents and I lived in before the Neverseen took them. And then I notice it. The silence. It’s never this quiet. “Actually” I tell my friend “We have to take Marty to the vet. I can't take you home today.” ♢♢♢''' I scramble into my house, desperate to find my parents. But I know they aren't here. Then I see them. And no, not my parents. Three figures hiding in the shadows. They found us. ♢♢♢' I ran. I wasn't sure why they weren't running after me but I ran. I ran past Trader Joe's all the way to Venice. Then I looked back. Now they were running after me . I passed Baskin Robbins and the Henna Tattoo shop. “Excuse me!” I yell, pushing through the crowd of tourists. I hate Venice. I ran by the skatepark, and couldn't help but stare. A girl about my age was there. She always was. She was better than the professionals on TV. Her long blond hair flew behind her as she dominated the park with her skateboard. Her tiny white dog trotted around the arena, tail wagging. She flipped in the air and landed on her skateboard. Wow. I was about to cheer her on when I heard a voice behind me. “Hey!” They had caught up. I ran once more, not willing to give myself up to the Neverseen. “Your coming with us kid” one of them said, grabbing my shoulder. “I can't talk to strangers” I say, kicking him in the gut. “Oweeee” he says, stumbling back. The two others keep running after me. “Hey, nincompoops!” A girl says from behind me “Pick on someone your own species” I glance behind my shoulder to see the skateboarding girl, faster than ever, and her dog chasing after us. Oh great. Day 1 Chapter 2: I hear her dog panting next to her skateboard as she a skates faster. I’m not sure if she’s chasing us or the Neverseen. “You” I hear a Neverseen agent mutter. Then, the strangest thing happens. The small earrings on her ears start to glow with a blue aura. “She’s doing it!” An agent says frantically, nervously looking back at the skateboarding girl. The girl now has her eyes shut and the aura around her earrings starts to flicker. She tries to keep her skateboard fast, but can't multitask. She whispers something and the small dog starts pushing the skateboard with its front paws. “Thanks Nava!” She yells, her skateboard faster than ever. Suddenly, the aura reappears around her body. Her eyes are shut violently as she tries to consentrate. After a couple seconds, a ball of light rolls from her extended hand. The agents scream as a ball of light and shadows knocks them over, sending them flying towards the ocean. “Those people are so annoying” the girl said, coming up to me. Her earrings are now dull. “I’m Evee Chace, this is my dog Nava” Evee continues, picking up her skateboard with one had and throwing Nava a treat with the other “You must be Amy, we have a lot to talk about” ♢♢♢ I ran once more. I could hear a sigh escape her lips as she dashed after me, Nava on her tail. “You don't have to run from me!” Evee yells “I’m here to help you!” . “No thanks!”. I’m not as smart as an elf, but I do know when I should yell “STRANGER DANGER”. I turned a corner, not expecting it to lead to the the end of the pier. She had cornered me. Still unwilling to give myself up to anyone (Even if it was girl my age), I jumped of the pier, and landed in the roaring ice cold water. Brrrr Then I see an unexpected splash of water next to me, and a smaller one after that. "Leave me alone!" I try yelling, but, since I was in the ocean, it sounded more like "Whee wee awown!" We finally washed up on the shore, and I scurried away from Evee. "Wait!" she said, taking Nava (who was shivering like a cute little maniac) in her arms. She coughed up gallons of ocean water "I can contact Sophie Foster". Day 1 Chapter 3: "SO CAN I" I scream, taking out the emergency imparter Sophie gave me. "Try calling her" Evee said, giving me a stern look. "Call Sophie Foster" I tell the imparter, sure that Sophie would pick up right away. But the call goes straight to elvin voice male. I get tense. Oh no. ''Hello! You have reached the voice male of Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Why didn't she answer. If this is an emergency, please contact the Nobility or Councillors. Her imparter probably ran out of battery. Is that even possible? i'm guessing since I've had mine for two years now, probably not. If you have information for the Black Swan, please contact Keefe Sencen, Dexter Dizznee, Fitzroy or Biana Vacker or Tam or Linh Song. That's it! The Black Swan! If you are the Neverseen, stop stalking me and go away. But how ''do I contact them... ''If you are going to tell me top-secret information, please meet me at the place I was first kidnapped. Thank y-'' I stopped the recorded answering machine. I turn to Evee, who gives me an 'I told ya so' look. "I need to get to Havenfields caves" Day 1 Chapter 3: “No can do Miss Foster” Evee said, draining the salt water out of her milky blond hair “I've broken enough rules”. I gave her a glare “What if she's hurt” I start “You said you wanted to help me. This is how you can” Evee just laughs “Sophie Foster won't get hurt” she says “she’s probably just on a mission for the Black Swan or something or other. That's what she does, right?”. She's brushing Nava’s pale fur with her hands. I ignore her “Fine. I’ll just go by myself. I bet Livvy or Quinlin will answer my calls” I get up to leave, but she stops me. “You might want to check your imparter before you decide to throw away my help” she says, still not looking me in the eyes as she starts to brush the sand of of her legs. I take out the imparted and flip the screen open. It's black. “Call Alden Vacker” I say. The imparted doesn't respond. “Why isn't it working!” I yell angrily, turning to Evee, who is now drying her skateboard with a towel. “Easy” Evee says calmly “That imparter was only supposed to be used for one call, to one person, only once” she puts her skateboard on the sand and sits on it. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT” I yell. The blond girl finally looks at me “Because you would have called her anyways” she starts “And no one will have answered their imparters, anyway. The Lost Cities are in chaos. And I have a better way of getting you back home” I blink. She makes a good point... but I don't want her to. “And what is that way” I say, trying to keep the pride in my voice. Evee grins “I want you to meet a few people” ♢♢♢ “I’m tired” I whined at Evee as she lead me through the beach. The sun was setting and we had been walking around the beach for the last two hours. My shoes were in my backpack and the sand under my feet was getting annoying. Plus, Venice has crabs. “Be patient, Miss Foster” Evee responds, picking up Nava. I swear, that girl loves her dog more than she loves herself. “Nava’s feet hurt as much as yours do. And Nava’s had to run today” I want to point out that I had to run from my home to Venice plus the running Nava had to do, put I can tell Evee won’t listen to me. “Can we at least take a break?” I ask, slowing down “We’ve been walking for hours”. Evee sighs “We only have five minutes left” she says, turning her focus back to her dog. “And Alma doesn’t wait for people”. “Alma?” I raise my eyebrow “Does she know Sophie? Can she help us?” I catch up to Evee, who’s on her skateboard, putting Nava next to her. Another thing she loves: her skateboard. She doesn’t let me touch it. A skateboard obsessive girl- scratch that- elf, who loves her dog waaay to much. Evee stops and flips her skateboard. Show off. “Alma has...some connection to Sophie... But she’s not the only one were meeting up with. Jackie's the one we really need to talk to". "I feel like your telling me random names and coming up with an explanation for them with other random names" I say, but Evee ignores me. ♢♢♢ We finally arrived to the place Evie wanted to go, and we found... no one. Not a elf, dog or skateboard in sight. "They aren't here" I announce, but Evie ignores me. She's glaring at her imparter, and when I try to look over her shoulder, she flips it closed. "They'll be here in the morning" She says, starting to set up a tent. I can see the anger in her eyes. ''Why is she angry?. She ushers me into the tent and I lie down on the soft blanket the tent has provided. Sleep doesn't come easy, but it never does. Soon, I fall into the chaos of my dreams. Day 2 Chapter 4 “THERE YOU ARE” a familiar voice calls from outside the tent. “Where. Have. You. Been”. “Calm down E” another voice adds with a sassy tone “There was just some...traffic”. I look through the flaps of the green tent I’ve been sleeping in, making sure I’m not seen. “Where’s the runt,” another girl says. She has short brown hair that has faded streaks of purple and electric blue eyes. “Amy is still sleeping. And remember our deal, Alma” Evee says “Where's Nevada and Jackie? They have to be here before Amy wakes up, and you two aren't the friendliest” Another girl with bright blond hair much like Evee’s gives her a dirty look. “I’m friendly,” she says, narrowing her dark azure eyes “I’m the friendliest of friendly”. “Ha, sure Miri,” another voice says, and I have to move the tent flaps to get a good look at the two girls walking into the clearing. One has short red hair and the other, long silky brown hair. “FINALLY!” Evee says, glaring daggers into the brown-haired girl “I should wake Amy, we have to get moving”. At this, I scramble back into my sleeping bag as quickly as possible and pretend to be asleep. “Amy,” Evee says, shaking my shoulder “Wake up” I ignore her and keep pretending to sleep. Suddenly, I feel ice cold water dripping down my face. “OH, MY GODS” I yell, sitting up to face Evee “What do you want”. "They're here" "Who?" Evee kicks my wet sleeping bag "The people that are going to help you find Sophie" ♢♢♢ I thought that maybe, just maybe, one of these girls would have a light leaping crystal. But no. They have a bike, roller skates, a skateboard, and a horse. They have a horse, but they don't have a leaping crystal! "Well, of course, we don't, none of us have earned it yet! And they can be tracked by the Council" Nevada, the red-haired skater, said when I had asked her. "THEN HOW- wait, why does it matter if the council can track it, then they can find me and take me to Sophie!?" "NO" Alma, the purple and brown-haired girl, yelled suddenly "We're taking the human contraptions, and that's final. Nev takes her skates, Miriam over here takes Jackie with her on the bike with runt and Evee on the skateboard" "Not happening," Evee said, holding her skateboard close to her chest "I'll take Nava, you and Amy can share that horse- Alma, where did the horse come from" Alma shrugs "I have my secrets-" "She won a bet" Mimi, the sassy blonde, informed us, throwing Nava a marshmallow. I just roll my eyes "Fine. Can we go now, maybe pick up some burgers on the way? Do you have mallowmelt" Jackie, the long brown haired girl, shook her head "I haven't had that natural disaster in years". Seeing the desperate look on my face she tossed me a nut "But have a Ripplenut, they taste like honey." After eating the delicious nut, I decided to continue my mission to pressure these girls into leaving before lunch rolled around. "Can we go now?" I ask, grumpy "I'm stuffed and we need to get to the Lost Cities in skates, a skateboard, a bike, and a horse. How? I'm asking you." The four girls look at each other, then burst out laughing. "We aren't going to the Lost Cities you nincompoop," Alma says through chuckles "We're getting you to Sophie!". "Wait... Sophie lives in the Lost Cities. With all her friends" I said, confused, "R-right?" Jackie gives me a worried look "Dearie, Sophie's friends are dead". Category:KotLC Category:Future Category:Fanfiction Category:Tales of Us Series Category:Betsyfrancisdamesmer FanFiction